Scars that Remain
by 09Lakersluva24
Summary: Post-Death of a Family, Jason lives with scars left behind by Joker after his imprisonment by the madman. After being taken to Wayne manor for medical attention, Jason hides his new face. But he'll find that a certain cousin of the man of steel doesn't take no for an answer. JasonxKara Set in my story universe if Death of the Family happened.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters. And I don't own _Beauty and the Beast_.

Note: I came up with this one-shot after seeing the previews for the comics following "Death of a Family" which hint something is going to happen to Jason. I just wanted to write a short Kara/Jason one-shot about it. Or as I have seen it called, bluejay and Jasara. This was sort of a random idea I had and I just kind of went with it.

Enjoy and review!

…...

"Jason," Kara began as she stood outside his door.

There wasn't a response but Kara could hear his shallow breathing.

"Jason, open the door before I tear it down," she ordered, pushing down the worry she felt for the second Robin.

She heard a soft, weak murmur, "Go away."

"No," she replied stubbornly, "You're not pushing me away."

She waited and heard shuffling from the other end of the door. Finally, when the shuffling stopped; she gently opened the door.

Jason had already made his way back to the other side of the room, where he was sitting on a bed with his back facing her. His red helmet was on, but he was hiding his head in his arms.

Kara stood there, waiting for him.

"Leave me alone," he finally said, in an almost pleading voice.

Her eyes narrowed; damn the monster who did this to the usually tough guy. Her fists clenched; she bit a curse against the Joker and tried to calm down.

Breathing in, she turned her attentions to the matter at hand.

She walked around the bed, halting in front of him.

She stood before him as his head was facing the ground.

"Jason," she murmured, placing her hands on his helmet, gently raising it up.

His expressionless mask looked up to her, but his body language told her everything.

He was hunched over his knees, and his hands were shaking slightly. She scanned him and realized his heart was beating rapidly and his breathing was unnaturally shallow. And the muscles in his arms were tight and stiff, as if they were clinging to his head like a lifeline.

Kara reached behind his helmet and began to lift up slowly.

His hands shot up and covered hers.

"Don't," he hissed.

The girl before him gave him a steely gaze, "You can't hide forever."

He didn't remove his hands, instead spatting out, "You can when he turns you into a monster."

Kara grew furious; angry at the Joker for doing this, angry at Gotham City for producing a madman like him, angry at how they had arrived too late, angry at herself for not being there for Jason, and angry at the world for the suffering the Red Hood was forced to endure all his life.

_Couldn't he catch a break for once? Can't we all?_ She thought bitterly.

She pushed these thoughts out of her mind; now was not the time to lament about their incredible bad luck.

Roughly, she grabbed his head and pulled up, forcing Jason to stand up in the process.

Placing her hands on either side of his helmet, she stared up determined.

"I don't care what he did to you, Jason," she declared, "It doesn't change who you are, and it won't change what I think of you or what Bruce thinks or what anyone who cares about you thinks."

A silence followed, and she saw him studying her.

Finally, he sighed and lowered his arms.

Kara, taking this as a cue to continue, slowly removed the helmet from his face. Since his helmet had a lead covering, she steeled herself for what she was going to see under the mask.

She gasped and the mask slipped from her fingers landing on the floor with a loud clang.

"Hideous, right?" he managed, attempting a smirk.

But the smirk just looked like a grimace.

Half of his face looked burned, the other half had a long jagged scar that ran from the edges of his mouth to just below his eye, like someone had tried to extend the opening of his mouth. There was a another scar mirroring the first that ran from the edge of his other mouth, this one ended beside his ear. It looked like a gruesome smile someone had plastered on the young man's face. Which meant that Joker had meant to do exactly that. Kara brought one of her hands and began to gently trace the scar. She then studied his other scars, one that ran across his nose and another that cut across his forehead. Each scar was a long, jagged cut that made his skin look as if someone had hacked into it repeatedly. His entire face looked as if someone had poured acid and chewed it up before spitting it back out. It made for an awful, mangled appearance that would have given Joker's deteorating mask a run for its money for its disturbing vision.

But his eyes...

His eyes were the only things the madman had left untouched, those beautiful blue eyes that looked either angry or pained far too much of the time.

Those eyes that were eying her, afraid of her rejection.

"He did this to you?" she finally whispered, horrified.

Jason's eyes met her shocked ones, and his gaze jerked down to the floor.

"It disgusts you doesn't it," he began bitterly but she cut him off.

"Do you really think me that shallow, Jason?" she questioned, slightly insulted.

His eyes founds hers and they widened, "What?"

She gave him a stern look, "I don't care what your face looks like, you're still the same Jason who loves to torment Dick and tease Damian. You still the big brother who's there for Tim and even your other two 'brothers', and you're still that Robin who just wanted to be seen for who he is and not who he replaced."

Jason's eyes widened.

"Plus, you still have those gorgeous eyes," Kara added smiling, "So I can ignore the rest of your face."

He broke into a wide grin; and despite the scarring, she thought it was the most beautiful smile she'd ever seen.

"So I still have that charm," he joked softly.

"Shut up," she responded with a mock glare.

"Will do," he answered raising his hands.

She brought her hand on his face again, and asked gently, "Does it hurt?"

His expression sobered, "No."

Kara smiled, "Good, then I can do this."

She brought her face up and kissed him. Jason responded by wrapping his arms around her and she felt him shudder in her arms. Something wet hit her cheek, but she didn't break away or mention it. She held him tight as they broke apart and he buried his head in the crook of her neck. Kara stroked his hair as his breathing relaxed. They stood there for what felt like hours.

"When you two finish the love fest, Bruce needs to see you," Tim interrupted with his annoying smirk.

They broke apart reluctantly and Jason threw his younger brother a weak attempt at a smirk, "Yeah, I'm coming."

Tim studied his brother, then he turned and gave Kara a grateful look.

Jason may not ever overcome his past and his suffering, but at least this was start.

"Alfred's got dinner ready in an hour, should I tell him to set up an extra place for you, Kara?" Tim questioned.

Kara glanced up at Jason, who seemed to be silently pleading her to stay, "Sure."

"Great," Tim answered as Dick stuck his head through.

The eldest robin grinned, "Look, it's Beauty and the Beast!"

"_Tale as old as time_," Tim began smirking.

"But when are you going to transform back into the handsome prince?" Dick questioned innocently.

Tim shoved him and Kara glared at him before he realized what he had said.

Dick's eyes widened, "Jason, I didn't mean... You look..."

Jason glared, "Shut up, I get it. And if you don't stop now, you will both be dead faster than you can finish that song."

"How could you even accomplish that when you can't even take me on, Todd," the demon brat, better known as Damian retorted as he stuck his head from underneath the bed and held up the Red Hood's helmet triumphantly.

The second robin's eyes narrowed, "Have you been there the whole time?"

Damian gave him a displeased look, "Long enough to hear your soap opera with this _Kent_. Father would be so displeased."

Jason grabbed the helmet from Damian who scowled, "I don't care if 'daddy' is displeased, brat. Now get out of my room."

The youngest Robin glared up at his older 'brother' and then stalked off. Dick and Tim grinned at the two before leaving.

"Come on," Jason began as he grabbed Kara's hand, "Let's see what Alfie's made tonight."

…...

That's the end! I hoped you enjoy this piece!

Please review!


End file.
